


Don't Tell

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, heartbroken dave, minor cheating, puppet references sorry, yeah i dont even really know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically a blurb done while I'm really tired and well I needed to get this ship out of my system</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

Just a pretty average day of sitting on the couch watching lame movies for Jake English. On my lap his boyfriend Dirk laid with his eyes closed. My hand absently stroked through the blonde hair, more out of habit than sweet intent. Dirk peeked up at me through one eye and sighed. He quietly asked me to go get us some food because it had been awhile since we last ate. I nodded and got up, walking from the flashing lights of the television to steady fluorescent lights.  
I winced at the bright lights and covered my eyes.  
“Wow, English, you realize that you actually just hissed at the light?” I heard a clear voice ring out. I opened my eyes again slowly, adjusting to the light.  
“Dave? When did you get here?” I heard him sigh.  
“You two always forget that I live here,” he said flatly. It occurred to me that he was sitting on the counter, with his arms crossed. “There are somethings that a little brother just doesn’t need to hear.” I blushed.  
“C’mon, chappie. You know the noises get to you in a way that’s better than bad.” It was his turn to blush. Much unlike myself, however, he had no witty comeback. Which was odd. “So, really what are you doing being conscious at one in the morning?”  
“As you seemingly have failed to noticed thus far, English,” I see he’d taken to the vocabulary I tended to have, but didn’t currently care enough to use, “I am unaccustomed to falling asleep at quite a usual time.” I nodded.  
I moved to the fridge, placed my hand around the handle firmly and the registered a warmth over my flesh. I looked up and saw Dave gripping onto my hand, preventing me from opening the appliance.  
“What?” I asked, confused.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to do that. You will have Puppet Matter all over the joint and we really don’t need that. This kitchen is pretty much useless.” He looked at me. I noticed his shades were more transparent than those of Dirk. I reached out and pushed the shades into his hair and off his face. I managed to remove his glasses, revealing his eyes and mess up his hairstyle in one move. He should have been very annoyed with me. But he wasn’t.  
Why?  
I noticed a lot about him from that distance. That he actually had long eyelashes, that he had a lot more freckles than previously believed, that...that his skin was very warm. Warmer than one would guess. I noticed that he was different from Dirk. He wasn’t as muscular, just a gangly teenage boy. But he was beautiful.  
I leaned in a bit to rest my forehead against his. He complied to the touch and moved his free hand to my shoulder. I was entranced by the redness of his eyes. I didn’t view them as a sign of negativity such as fire, but much like the freshness of a new apple. Apple, the sign of wisdom and purity.  
I kissed him. He did not reject me. He accepted me openly and freely. He also ignored the consequences of the action. What we were doing was morally and legally wrong, but we couldn’t seem to find it in ourselves to care.  
If I were to think of a reason as to why I did it outside of Dave just being Dave, it would have to be because he is Dirk’s brother and Dirk just didn’t care about me anymore.  
I wrapped my free arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me, enjoying his warmth. Once I pulled away from him and just stared at him, I seemed to realize what just occurred. I had Dirk and he had Jade, why were we doing this?  
“This is absolutely unfathomable. We both have someone. I want to pretend this never happened, and I want you to do so as well, okay Dave?” I asked hurriedly and quietly. He looked at me and nodded, bringing the plastic barriers back over his eyes, blocking me out. “This cannot happen. You have Jade, you love her.”  
“I don’t love you, Jake. I don’t care.” He said a little too flatly to be considered authentic, even for a Strider. While the words alarmed me I refused to think more of them, as that would only cause complications. I nodded at him, patted his shoulder and turned to return to Dirk. I caught him just at the end of a phone call.  
“Okay, Jane, tell her I’m very sorry to hear that. It’s really unfortunate.” He listened, “I agree, behaving strangely.” He nodded then hung up after a quick farewell. I fell back into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
“So, word on the street is Dave broke up with Jade.”  
Shit.


End file.
